


winter with you

by gongtang



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Aged up characters, Established Relationship, Fluff, IDK what other tags, M/M, Yes its fluff, fluff maybe, gongtang, seongtae, summer lover taeyoung, winter lover seongmin, winter vacation (2), winter?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongtang/pseuds/gongtang
Summary: for seongmin and taeyoung, winter is the warmest season of all.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Kudos: 25





	winter with you

it has almost been a year since seongmin and taeyoung started dating and the younger one wanted to celebrate the special day differently compared to their usual dates. the first snow had just fallen on seoul yesterday, signaling the start of the winter season, aka seongmin's favorite season. seongmin's family always had this tradition where they always stay at a ski lodge for a week during winter season, but this year he turned down his family to spend the season with taeyoung. 

"youngtae-ya, actually for our anniversary, do you think it would be okay to visit a ski resort? let's stay there for a week what do you think?" seongmin shyly confessed to the older one. seongmin knows taeyoung doesnt really favor the cold weather and as much as possible he doesnt want taeyoung to feel uncomfortable on their anniversary.

"oh,ㅡ uh sure if that's what you want," taeyoung hesitates for a bit, but then gives a reassuring smile to seongmin. 

but seongmin noticed his boyfriend's hesitation, "ah, its okay youngtae-ya you dont have to force yourself, after all you get cold easily," he says with a slight smile.

"no, its totally fine with me, seongmin-ah," taeyoung quickly replies so that seongmin would stop sulking immediately, but this doesnt stop seongmin from pouting. he doesnt like that taeyoung is just agreeing to his proposal, after all, its taeyoung who'll be inconvenienced if they push through with his plans.

taeyoung sighs, "fine, i'll agree with your plan only if we get to spend mornings and nights lounging on our hotel room," seongmin brightens at the older's response. whenever one's plans inconvenienced the other, seongmin and taeyoung always made a bargain before pushing through with their dates. so that it will be fair and the other party wont feel guilty for bothering the other one. its a simple thing, but seongmin really enjoys this 'rule' of theirs.

"great! lets spend a week at the resort, i'll teach you how to ski. you'll definitely be a pro after our vacation. oh let's also make sure to book ourselves a spa service. have you tried sledding? let's make sure to do that lots of times too," seongmin just kept rambling on and taeyoung just smiles and listens to whatever the smaller boy has to say. he finds it cute that seongmin cant stop talking about their vacation schedule, 'he must really be excited,' taeyoung thought. 

"youngtae-ya, are you still listening?" seongmin's question snaps taeyoung out of his thoughts, "of course, i am, what was the resort's name again?" taeyoung asks. seongmin laughs at him and taeyoung thinks he might have made a mistake asking, but seongmin replies, "its the ski resort in pyeongchang, alpensia, i just told you seconds ago."

ㅡ start of the vacation ㅡ

seongmin was waiting at the cafe in front of the train station for 30 minutes now. he was really excited to spend the week with taeyoung at the ski resort. he had lots of activities planned for them, of course taking taeyoung's bargain into consideration. seongmin takes a sip of the hot chocolate and it fills him up with warmth. 'winter is truly the best season,' he thought as he smiled at the snow falling in front of the cafe's glass window. just as the snow fell on the window's rim, taeyoung, who was dressed with lots of layers, appeared waving at seongmin. seongmin laughs at how his boyfriend looked right now, 'can he actually ski with those on,' he thought.

taeyoung walks to the cafe to greet seongmin, and to warm his body up for a little bit, since they still have time till their train leaves. "woah, what's all this luggage?" he asks as soon as he sees the large suitcase behind his lover. 'it's almost as tall as him,' taeyoung giggles. seongmin frowns, "is that how you greet good mornings now?" and pretends to sulk so that taeyoung would stop teasing him. like magic, it makes taeyoung regret not saying good morning to his boyfriend first, "ah, sorry, seongmin-ah," he begs for the smaller one's forgiveness. now it was seongmin's turn to laugh, "i was just teasing, anyways i just ordered a cup of coffee for you, lets wait here till it's time to leave."

taeyoung sits beside the smaller one and snuggles up to feel warm. taeyoung has been out and about the past few days looking for a present to give seongmin on their special day but he didnt tell seongmin so he wouldnt worry, he was planning to surprise him on their vacation. seongmin sees how taeyoung feels like he's about to melt at the feeling of his body's warmth so he starts hugging taeyoung. "sorry, was it tough walking outside in the cold?" seongmin asks taeyoung who had to walk for 5 minutes from the nearest bus stop to the coffee shop. "no, i just missed you a lot," taeyoung replies with his eyes closed, he feels like he's melting. five minutes in the cold is nothing if he gets a warm hug from his lover as soon as they meet.

ㅡ at the train ㅡ

taeyoung wakes up an hour before they reach the destination while seongmin is still asleep with his head on the taller's shoulder. taeyoung knows the boy was probably excited for this day and lost sleep thinking on how theyll spend their vacation. he looks at the boy's sleeping face and couldnt help but caress seongmin's cheek, it was slightly red from the cold. taeyoung opened his suitcase to grab another jacket and covered seongmin with it. 

when seongmin woke up there was less than 15 minutes till they reach pyeongchang, he looked outside the window and saw sheets of white and a few trees. he cant believe it, this vacation was actually real. while taking pictures of the view he had from the window, he hears taeyoung laugh. "whats that? kim taeyoung why are you laughing?" seongmin pretends to be angry again but this time taeyoung wasnt easily swayed by seongmin's teasing, "it's because the excitement is showing on your face," the taller one states. seongmin smiles and doesnt deny taeyoung's claims, it's because he really is looking forward to this trip.

ㅡ

they rode a taxi to the hotel they booked, seongmin didnt want to tire taeyoung out on the first day so he decided they'd just stay in their hotel room for today. taeyoung asks the younger one why they wont go to the ski resort today, obviously wanting to make the most out of this trip. "oh kim taeyoung~ youre actually excited about this vacation too huh," seongmin mocks his boyfriend. "of course i am, i get to spend a week with my boyfriend at the place he really likes, who wouldnt be excited," taeyoung smiles softly taking seongmin aback, he didnt expect taeyoung to answer it so truthfully, so now feels shy to tease the older one.

ㅡ the next morning ㅡ

sunshine enters their hotel room as a signal to start the day but seongmin had promised taeyoung warm mornings so he didnt get up and decided to stay in bed longer. he snuggles up to taeyoung, unconciously waking the older one up. the sunlight hits taeyoung's eyes as soon as he opens them so he decides to keep them shut. "good morning," he groggily says to seongmin. seongmin doesnt reply and continues to hug taeyoung under the covers. they spend the rest of the morning lazily together in bed just cuddling each other, till taeyoung's stomach growls. taeyoung releases himself out of seongmin's grasp, "lets have some breakfast, love," he tells seongmin who was still under the covers enjoying the soft mattress. 'how cute,' taeyoung thought and decided to pull seongmin up from the bed to wake him up. 

ㅡ

"wow the pancakes are really tasty," the now energized seongmin half shouts and taeyoung gets surprised by how energetic he is now considering he didnt even want to get up from the bed a while ago. "anyways, what's our schedule for today, master?" taeyoung asks curiously. seongmin hasnt told taeyoung anything about their itinerary and its making him anxious since he wants to give seongmin his gift at the best time, and he cant do it without knowing their schedule. seongmin immediately replies to taeyoung's question, "of course its a secret, all you have to do is just follow my lead." 

just as seongmin planned, they went to the ski resort before lunchtime. he taught taeyoung the basics and they practiced on small hills. taeyoung fell a lot of times, probably due to the amount of layers he was wearing and his bad sense of balance. but seongmin still continued to help him up and never forgot to give him occasional hugs to warm taeyoung's body. "wah~ youre really bad at this youngtae-ya," seongmin teases the taller boy who currently looks constipated. taeyoung doesnt reply to his boyfriend's teasing and this makes seongmin feel weird. "ah is it because youre hungry? lets take a break and eat at the resort's restaurant!" seongmin decides to give taeyoung a breather, maybe it was pushing him too hard to ski on the first day. seongmin looked back at taeyoung who still had a weird expression on his face. 'maybe i shouldve booked the spa service for today,' seongmin thought.

at the restaurant, taeyoung couldnt help but fidget, 'should i give it now? the waiter's still havent come to us, maybe i have enough time to give him the gift,' just as taeyoung was about to tell seongmin, the waiter comes up to their table to ask for their orders. taeyoung has been thinking when to give his present since theyve started the ski lesson, which is 1/2 of the reason he couldnt focus. the other half was because it was too cold and because seongmin looked really happy trying to teach him, he had a really big smile all throughout the ski lesson. now he's still thinking of when to give the item, he couldnt even focus on the flavors of the food they were eating. 

ㅡ

they came back to their hotel after eating lunch, seongmin planned to ski together in the afternoon but considering youngtae's condition, it's probably best to postpone it. "youngtae-ya, we can stay here in the room for the rest of the day if you want," seongmin tells the older one. "love, you must feel really cold outside, i'm sorry for forcing you to ski right on the first day, maybe we shouldve just toured the hotel instead." taeyoung who was still in the bath trying to warm up suddenly heard sniffles, "i'm sorry youngtae i know you dont really do well with the cold, sorry for forcing you to go on this trip with me." taeyoung immediately gets out of the bath after hearing seongmin cry, "no, love, i'm okay what made you think that i'm forcing myself to be with you on this trip?" he wipes seongmin's tears away, but the smaller boy couldnt stop crying, "you looked really weird earlier while we were skiing, and you didnt even reply to my joke, and even though we ate your favorite food at the restaurant, you didnt even smile." 

taeyoung realizes that he's been worrying so much about the present and that led him to not focusing on the stuff seongmin prepared for the day. he hugs the smaller one tighter and they just stayed there for a while, he waits until seongmin stops sobbing and then proceeds to reach out to his coat. he searches his pocket for a jewelry box and seongmin just stares at him curiously. and when taeyoung finally found the small box, he opened it and gave the smaller ring to seongmin. "i'm sorry i wasnt paying attention to the events you prepared for today seongmin-ah, you see i was busy thinking of when was the right time to give you this present. you wouldnt tell me a thing so i was anxious and thought i might miss the chance to give this to you on the day of our anniversary," taeyoung explains as he takes out the couple rings he bought. seongmin stares at the ring taeyoung just gave to him, and then he bursts into tears. taeyoung panics and proceeds to apologize endlessly, but seongmin just tears up more at the older one's apologies. 

seongmin thought that he was really being inconsiderate to his boyfriend, heck he even jumped to conclusions. "i'm sorry love, i didnt think that youd feel anxious about the trip, sorry for assuming that you felt forced, love im so sorry." seongmin kept crying and taeyoung just sat there listening to his apologies and patting his back till he calmed down.

it was sunset by the time seongmin calmed down, the room was lit just by the red-orange rays of sunlight passing through the hotel's window as they didnt move an inch since seongmin's outburst. "youngtae-ya, sorry," taeyoung sighs, "you dont have to keep apologizing seongmin-ah, its somehow my fault too since i wanted to surprise you." seongmin laughs, "maybe we shouldnt try to suprise each other again, next time you have a gift just tell me okay?" he's finally back to his original self, always mocking his boyfriend at any time of the day. taeyoung joins him in laughter and they end up spending the evening laughing at how dramatic they were earlier in the day. "happy 1 year to us, love" seongmin hugs taeyoung and buries his head on his neck, "happy 1 year," taeyoung whispers back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii im sorry if i made grammatical errors :(( please do point them out if theres any. so i know its not really winter in korea right now, and this might seem untimely but i just couldnt keep it in my drafts so im posting it now♡
> 
> (if you guys want to see me cry about gongtang every day do follow @tyeongmin on twitter 💗)


End file.
